Nós 3
by Lexa-Uchiha
Summary: "Ela não queria sair do quarto, do último lugar em que o viu, do ultimo lugar que ainda tinha o seu cheiro."  Uma única noite simbolizando seu amor, geraria tantos conflitos os quais tornariam-se fardos?
1. Imenso Vazio

**Nós 3.**

_Chapter I _

Imenso Vazio.

**Classificação:** _+16_ (**Contém:** _Insinuações de sexo.)._

Enlaçados e cobertos por um lençol bege acinzentado, um casal de jovens se amava.

A menina de cabelos rosados exibia um semblante cansado, mas com uma mescla de alegria ao sentir seu amado juntar os lábios nos dela num suave ósculo.

O moreno que tinha a respiração descompassada caiu ao lado da sua doce rosada. Abraçou-a por trás trazendo-a para mais perto de si, numa posição possessiva agarrava a cintura da mesma.

Molhados pelo suor compartilhavam a quentura de seus corpos. O sono era visivelmente exposto no rosto de sua pequena.

Ela cerrou os olhos para embarcar nos braços de Morfeu.

Ele também cansado encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça da rosada, haviam se amado como nunca antes, mas algo nele o corroia, sangrava. E sabia que tudo era relativo a ela.

Mesmo assim proferiu:

_ "Nunca esqueça o quanto eu amo você!".

O céu azul safira anunciava que havia anoitecido, a lua minguante brilhava intensamente, as estrelas eram espalhadas e cintilantes.

A casa vazia.

No quarto apenas uma presença. A menina de cabelos rosados abria os enormes olhos verde-grama. Fitou o teto.

Tateou a cama em busca de alguém. Encontrou apenas o lençol vazio.

Levantou-se em desespero, o quarto escuro não ajudava a sua procura, que foi em vão. Deparou-se com um bilhete na mesinha de cabeceira.

"_Irei com meus pais para Alemanha às seis..."._

Ela voltou-se para o relógio digital da parede, eram oito e trinta.

"_Creio que não nos veremos mais, mas saiba que nunca, nunca, nunca me esquecerei de nós... Principalmente de cada um dos momentos que nós tivemos juntos. Você para mim era única e perfeita. Espero que não me odeie por tal fato, mas saiba que você foi a coisa mais importante na minha vida. _

_Ass: Uchiha Sasuke."_

Lágrimas tombavam a face da jovem, ela havia o perdido, o perdido...

Os raios de sol escoravam-se nas janelas e ultrapassava a barreira inútil das delicadas cortinas brancas do quarto magenta, a rosada encolhida na poltrona bege já não chorava mais, seus delicados dedos se entrelaçavam uns nos outros, trazendo as pernas para mais perto do queixo assumindo uma posição fetal.

Com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, estava a pensar, "Como ele não tivera coragem de dizer cara a cara?" Perguntava-se incessantemente.

Fitava a parede repleta de pôsteres de bandas adolescentes.

Seu olhar era distante, vazio, seu olhar era fosco. Não aparentava mais aquele brilho esmeraldino pulsando de felicidade. Aquele definitivamente não era o "olhar Sakura".

Passava-se das onze da manhã, seus pais já deveriam estar voltando da viagem de comemoração dos vinte anos de casados. Consequentemente, se vissem sua garotinha nesse estado perguntariam o por quê. Ela tinha total conhecimento da zanga que seus pais tinham dos Uchiha. Não contaria.

O barulho do portão retirou-a de seus devaneios, estreitou os olhos para janela, visualizou o carro de seus pais a caminho da garagem. Suspirou profundamente. Sentiu as pernas pesadas ao levantar-se e dores de cabeça estonteantes.

Ela não queria sair do quarto, do último lugar em que o viu, do ultimo lugar que ainda tinha o seu a porta vendo um corredor iluminado por um lustre de cristal, foi em direção à escada de madeira rústica com detalhes coloniais. Com passos fortes descia as escadas devagar, não queria chegar ao fim desta, não queria.

- Minha querida! Senti sua falta. – A mulher de cabelos ruivos dizia enquanto deixava a mala no pé da escada. – O que fizestes nesta última semana sem nós?

- Nada de mais... – A rosada respondeu com a visão fixa no tapete marrom dourado da sala de estar.

- Sakura, meu bem o que aconteceu? – A mãe da menina disse em tom preocupado. – Parece que passou a manhã toda aos prantos... – Tomou o rosto da filha em mãos.

- Minha princesa! – Um homem de cabelos grisalhos entrava pela porta da frente carregando diversas malas. – Trouxe uma um presentinho para você das Bahamas...

- Eeh! Eikichi... – A mulher repreendeu o marido. – Não está vendo que a nossa filha passou por algo difícil essa manhã?

- Não! – Sakura balbuciou fitando os olhos maternos cor de mel. – Eu... Eu vi um... Um filme, e fiquei pensando no quanto ele... Ele era triste... – Sorriu amarelo com a sua resposta descompassada.

- Aham... – Concordou desconfiada. – E sobre o que era esse filme?

- Sobre um casal... Que acaba se separando, pois ele se muda para outro país... – Fitou a figura do pai emudecido no meio da sala.

- Kiyoko! Por falar em se mudar... – O homem largou as malas e veio em direção da esposa. – Aqui minha princesa! – Depositou um beijo na testa da filha e lhe entregou uma caixinha de madeira rosa bebê. – Os Uchiha se mudaram...

A rosada ao escutar aquele sobrenome congelou. Seu pai já sabia dessa notícia desagradável, a família Uchiha, do fim da rua, havia se mudado... Pelo visto as fofocas estavam correndo soltas.

Ela abraçou a caixinha com extrema força, sentia que estava prestes a chorar, mas não o faria. Mesmo vendo tamanha felicidade que seus pais exibiam por tal notícia.

Resolveu abrir o presente que seu pai havia trazido, ela podia sentir o cheirinho de Caribe. Uma pequena boneca de palha, ela tinha os cabelos trançados e pequenas flores no topo da cabeça, realmente era um lindo suvenir.

- Isso mesmo, o vizinho dos 730, Oota Hisashi, me contou assim que pus o pé fora do carro... – Seu pai conversava animadamente, essa notícia foi uma das melhores - para eles, essa manhã.

- Pai, eu adorei... Eu... Eu vou guardar lá em cima, tá? - Sorriu falsamente.

- Claro meu anjo! A propósito, se arrume rapidinho... Nós só vamos deixar as malas no quarto e iremos almoçar fora... – Eikichi sorria abertamente. – Acabamos de chegar e temos uma notícia tão boa assim, tem que se comemorar...

**Tsuzuku...**


	2. Dois meses e Shiratama Anmitsu com enjoo

**Nós 3.**

_Chapter II_

Dois meses e Shiratama Anmitsu com enjoos.

**Classificação:** _+13_ (**Contém:** _Linguagem Imprópria_.).

**Berlin, ****Deutschland.**

É dia de natal, e como manda a tradição, era dia de festa. Podia-se ouvir o som das canções natalinas que vinham do primeiro andar. O moreno fitava o teto com os olhos semicerrados, havia inventado uma desculpa para fugir daquele "incômodo formal".

A luz da lua iluminava debilmente o quarto azul anil, o rapaz olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama, marcavam meia noite em ponto. Ele ainda não havia se acostumado com o fuso horário, nesse exato momento era dia de natal e também fazia dois meses e quatro dias que não sentia os doces lábios de sua rosada. Ele se perguntava o porquê de se preocupar mais com seu futuro profissional do que com o seu futuro amoroso.

_Era errado dedicar seis anos de sua vida em uma graduação e experiência em administração e contabilidade?_

_ Era errado acompanhar seu pai, sua família, em uma mudança a qual o daria estabilidade financeira futuramente?_

_Era errado perseguir um dos seus mais íntimos sonhos, tornar-se um empreendedor promissor e assumir o cargo de CEO da empresa de sua família?_

Tudo isso ecoava na mente do moreno, teria ele feitos as escolhas certas?

**Tokyo, Nihon.**

Os finos raios de sol adentravam pela janela, os preparativos para a festa de natal estavam quase prontos. O jantar clássico já estava pronto e o assado estava no forno juntamente com o bolo natalino, nesse ano a festa seria na casa dos Hyuuga.

Três meninas encontravam-se deitadas no chão formando um círculo no quarto lilás leitoso.

- Sakura! Deixes de ser chorona... Levante-se e imponha-se! Não é você que sempre diz que as mulheres tem que ser fortes para sobreviver? – A loira se sentou cruzando as pernas. – Onde está a sua força, Sakura?

- Haha... Na Alemanha! – A rosada riu sem humor.

- S-Sakura-chan! – A morena dos Hyuuga começou timidamente. – Ino-chan e eu podemos até não saber como você está se sentido ou o que você está passando... Mas isso não está fazendo bem para sua saúde. Você pode ficar doente!

- A Hinata tem razão, Sakura! – A loira já impaciente, pegou um pequeno espelho acima da cama. – Sakura, olhe para si mesma... Andas sempre cansada, não paras de engordar... Não andas se alimentando direito, alimenta-se apenas de besteiras.

- Hinata-sama! – Ouviu-se uma voz suave e melodiosa vindo da porta do quarto. – Trouxe-lhe o que me pediu...

- Ooh! Entre Amaya... – A Hyuuga sorriu docemente ao ver a figura da governanta.

Amaya era uma senhora com os seus sessenta e cinco anos, os cabelos que já eram brancos pela idade avançada, contrastavam com o suave castanho claro de seus olhos. Desde que a matriarca da casa faleceu, o vínculo que a doce Hyuuga mantinha com a empregada se tornou mais forte.

O que desagradou muito seu pai, Hiashi, e sua irmã, Hanabi, afinal, aquela mulher não passava de uma serviçal, mas aos olhos de Hinata, aquela mulher havia tornado-se uma segunda mãe.

Ela trazia uma bandeja de prata, sobre esta havia três tigelas de porcelana com _shiratama anmitsu¹._

- HINATA! – A loura gritou fazendo uma careta. – Tu que andas engordando ela, não é verdade?

- Ino-chan, sabes o quanto ela adora isso! – A morena pegou o tabuleiro das mãos da governanta, que se apressou em deixar novamente as jovens sozinhas. –Deixe-a pelo menos ficar feliz comendo.

- O que isso aqui? – A Haruno fitou a amiga posicionar as porcelanas no chão. – Ai Hinata... Que nojo! – Passou os olhos por todo conteúdo da tigela, aquelas "bolinhas coloridas" cobertas por um líquido escuro, já não estavam mais tão atraentes.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan! Não ligue para o que essa boba diz... – Deu língua para Ino, que respondeu com um virar brusco de rosto. – Vamos, está tão bom... – A garota garfou uma das "bolinhas coloridas" e levou em direção ao rosto da rosada.

Os olhos esmeraldinos da rosada lacrimejavam, o cheiro suave do xarope entorpecia suas narinas. Sentia sua garganta queimar. Correu em direção do banheiro da suíte sendo acompanhada pelo olhar assustado das amigas.

Sentia-se nauseada, o estômago embrulhado, era a terceira vez do mesmo dia que se sentia assim. Escorou-se na pia visualizando a figura abatida diante do enorme espelho de corpo inteiro da parede ao lado, aquela era realmente Haruno Sakura? A mesma menina de madeixas exóticas e olhos encantadores?

O cabelo antes comprido, agora jaz curto. Os olhos antes vivos, agora com olheiras enormes e estampadas.

Ela voltou para onde deixara as duas amigas, ainda sentia um pouco de desconforto, e estava um tanto quanto tonta.

- Sakura... O que houve? – As duas perguntaram uníssonas.

- Só foi um enjoo! – Sorriu amarelo.

Hinata e Ino se entreolharam desconfiadas, as três eram como irmãs, não havia nada que elas não compartilhassem entre si. Elas sabiam como era o romance de Sakura e Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan... – Começou Hinata. – N-Nós sabemos que o Sasuke-kun e você... Faziam... Coisas. – A morena corou violentamente.

- Não estou entendendo onde vocês querem chegar... – A rosada se fez de desentendida, afinal, ela também havia pensado em tal possibilidade.

- Sakura, não seja infantil... – A loira reprimiu a amiga. – O Sasuke deu uma de esperto, te comeu e correu!

- Ino-chan! Não seja grosseira... – A Hyuuga reprovou o comentário ao ver o olhar cabisbaixo de Sakura.

- Estou sendo sincera! – Rebateu a Yamanaka. – Me desculpa! Eu só quero o bem dela... Sakura siga o meu conselho e faça um teste!

Talvez Ino tenha razão, um teste serviria para tirar todas as suas dúvidas... Afinal, todos os sintomas lhe diziam sim. Apenas precisava ter certeza de sua possível gravidez.

**Tsuzuku...**

**_Shiratama Anmitsu:_** _São bolinhos com cobertura de xarope e frutas, muita das vezes frutas secas. É a comida favorita da Sakura._

da Sakura.


End file.
